1. Field of the Invention
This invention comprises a device for receiving oblong items such as candy Easter eggs for positioning and feeding the Easter eggs or the like to a chain link or belt-like conveyor. The conveyor is visualized as a device for supplying the items to a wrapping machine or other type packaging device.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Sorters or feeders are previously known to the art. Related devices have been developed and patented which were developed for utilization in the pharmaceutical fields, such as handlers for pills or capsules. Devices operating in a similar fashion have been perfected and patented for handling candies. Among the most relevant patents known to exist, to the best of the knowledge of your applicant, are the patents to Thorlings, U.S. Pat. No. 3,015,378; Sterling, U.S. Pat. No. 3,635,325; Wagers, U.S. Pat. No. 3,838,766; and Sterling, U.S. Pat. No. 3,910,407. The structure of this invention appears to possess advantages and combination of structural elements not heretofore known in the art.
Of the prior art patents, perhaps the most similar are the patent to Thorlings which employs a rotating cone having pockets for receiving candy pieces at its outer edge. Wagers, pertaining to "capsule inspection apparatus and method," discloses a link conveyor with compartments conveying the capsules and a brush in contact with the items being conveyed. Sterling discloses a rotating circular member with pockets at its outer extremity for receiving items to be positioned and conveyed. The other patents cited are primarily as a matter of interest to indicate the state of the art. Your applicant's invention contains components and arrangements not present in the art to the best of the knowledge of your applicant; specifically, the device of this invention incorporates a cone member for rotating in a first direction, a ring member rotating in a second direction in combination with rotating brushes adjacent to ring member and receptacles in the ring members. The elements of a counter-rotating cone and ring with pockets or receptacles in the ring and brush assure that the oblong candy eggs are placed one at a time on end for passage down a chute to the conveyor. This combination appears to be a new arrangement in the art. Other components are present in the combination which will be claimed in the more detailed dependent claims.